Last Day
by gojirules
Summary: A couple of months have passed since the Teen Titans babysitted Godzilla's son. The day is now May 16th, and Godzilla arises to destroy San Fransisco. Will the Teen Titans be able to stop him? Find out.


The story begins with the Teen Titans going to San Fransisco for vacation. The next scene shows the guys going to different locations in San Fransisco. Beast Boy says that it is their best day ever. All of a sudden Godzilla comes out of the water and says "More like your last day ever." Robin asks Godzilla what he's doing there and Godzilla says "Boy, you guys really are slow, don't you remember?" It then shows a flashback from the ending of Destruction at Eight of Godzilla talking to the Titans after they get done babysitting his son Junior and he says to them "So don't expect it to be so easy to save your city next time, which will be soon, what with me wreakin' havoc on San Fransisco in a couple months." The Titans laugh at what Godzilla says, but then Godzilla says "Seriously, I'm wreakin' havoc on Sand Fransisco in a couple months." It then goes back to the present where Beast Boy says "What do you mean?". Godzilla holds up a giant poster for Godzilla 2014, he then tells Beast Boy his reading skills are rubbish. Cyborg says they never should've come to San Fransisco. Robin says that they should just leave. Godzilla says he'll just go ahead and destroy the city. Beast Boy says "You can't do that! You can't just destroy cities like that! You're just jealous of everybody here for living their lives. We in the Teen Titans have lived more life in one day than you have in a million years!" Godzilla protests, saying, "I do too live life!" The Titans then challenge Goji as he begins to destroy San Fransisco.

The next scene is the Titans facing off against Godzilla, then the Mutos arrive on the scene and help the Titans fight Goji, but Goji easily overpowers them all and begins taunting the Titans and promptly destroying them, then the Mutos, and decimates the rest of the city.

Transcript :

(The Teen Titans drive in to San Fransisco and checking out all the locations, finally, they stop in the middle of town)

Beast Boy: This is our best day ever.

(Godzilla walks out of the water)

Godzilla: More like "your last day ever."

Robin: Godzilla!? What are you doing here?!

(The gang gasps)

Godzilla: Oy! You guys really are fools. Don't you remember?

(Flashback to Destruction at Eight. The Titans had just gotten done babysitting Godzilla's son Junior.)

Godzilla: So don't expect it to be so easy to save your city next time! Which will be soon, what with me wreakin' havoc on San Fransisco in a couple months.

Teen Titans: (Laugh as if Godzilla was only joking)

Godzilla: (Serious tone) Seriously, I'm wreakin' havoc on San Fransisco in a couple months.

(Back to the present)

Beast Boy: Nobody would've known about this anyway!

Godzilla: Oh yeah! (Shows a giant poster for the new Godzilla movie, then throws it at the Titans, who get out of the way) Your reading skills are rubbish!

Cyborg: (worried) We never should've come here!

Robin: Let's just go home.

Godzilla: Very well then, I'll just destroy the city now.

Beast Boy: (Defending the people of San Fransisco and the Titans) No way! You don't just get to destroy people's cities! You're just jealous of us livin' our lives! We've lived more life in one day than you have in a million years!

Godzilla: (Protesting) What!? I do too live life! I live all kinds of life!

Beast Boy: (Scoffs) Yeah right! Listen to this guy. (Imitating Godzilla) "I've got so much life."

Godzilla: Why you! I've lived life since before you were even conceived

Beast Boy: (Teasingly) Was that before or after you grew rocks on your back?

All 5: (Cyborg laughing) Ohhhhhh! Rock back!

Godzilla: (Enraged) Fine! I'll just destroy the city now!

Robin: Not on my watch!

(Transitions to a few seconds later as the Titans prepare to face Goji, and they strike, Raven uses a exploding spell, but Godzilla moves out of the way, and the spell strikes a nearby skyscraper, destroying it, Starfire fires her eye beams at Godzilla, but Godzilla is unfazed, Cyborg fires a barrage of missiles and lasers at Godzilla, but Godzilla is still unfazed, Robing throws a Birdarang at Godzilla's chest and it explodes, but Godzilla is unaffected, Beast Boy turns in to a gorilla and tries to slam Godzilla, but Godzilla swats him away, but Beast Boy then tuns in to a T-rex and bites Godzilla's wrist, but Godzilla pulls him off, then finally, Raven summons weapons through her soul-self, but gets them thrown back at her)

Godzilla: Might as well give up, you're all outmatched.

(The Mutos suddenly appear and fight Godzilla)

Godzilla: Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends, the Mutos. It's been a long time.

Cyborg: You know these bruisers?

Godzilla: I've been hunting them down for millions of years, and now I've found them.

Muto 1: Yes, you've found us, and we've found you.

Robin: Hey Mutos, what do ya say we join forces.

Muto 1: No, this is our fight, alone.

Muto 2: Must you be so stingy?

Muto 1: I can't believe I wanted you to be my everything.

Beast Boy : Uh, dudes, you remember our little battle?

Muto 2: Sorry, my husband can be so stingy at times, but anyway, we would be honored if you assisted us.

Robin: Good, we'll need all the help we can get.

Godzilla: Hey weirdos, remember me? I'm the guy who's gonna thrash you all.

Robin: Alright, let's do this.

(The battle resumes as the Mutos move in for the attack, but Godzilla grabs Muto 1 by the left wing and slams him in to Muto 2, but Raven catches them with a net spell, then picks up cars with her magic and slams them on Godzilla's head, but Godzilla shrugs it off, then Beast Boy transforms in to Godzilla and fights the real Godzilla, only to be knocked down, then he transforms in to Muto 1 and attacks, then transforms in to Muto 2 and attacks, but Godzilla throws him down each time, then attempts to kill Muto 1, only to be blasted multiple times by Starfire)

Godzilla: Play time's over, super kids! (Launches a barrage of atomic breath attacks)

Cyborg: He's too powerful. We'll never pin him down.

Godzilla: (To Beast Boy) Dance for me, animal boy! (Launches multiple fireballs at Beast Boy, who dodges each of them)

(Robin jumps in and throws a Birdarang at Godzilla's feet, knocking him down, and Godzilla gets up)

Godzilla: Awwww, birdy boy thinks he can stop me. Chirp chirp. What's that, hatchling? Are you too scared to leap out of your nest and get your feathers knocked off you?

Robin: Why you! (Charges at Goji, who promptly steps on him)

Godzilla: Looks like that goose just got cooked, or should I say ground up.

Starfire: Robin! (Angrily and vengefully launches a barrage of lasers at Goji, who just brushes them off)

Godzilla: You're wasting your energy, little girl. I think it's time for you to go home. (Unleashes his nuclear pulse, which knocks Starfire in to a fireworks factory, killing her) Looks like you got grounded, or should I say fired.

Cyborg: Starfire! (Launches a barrage of missiles and lasers, all of which Godzilla shrugs off)

Godzilla: Like I said, wasting your energy. (Grabs Cyborg in his fist) Looks like it's time to send you bak to the scrap heap. (Crushes Cyborg in his fist) Technology really is useless. (Laughs evilly)

Beast Boy: Cyborg! (Transforms in to a pterodactyl and flies up to the top of Godzilla's head, then turns in to a gorilla and slams Godzilla on the head, but Godzilla grabs him in his fist)

Godzilla: You remind me of King Kong a little, only smaller. (Godzilla drops Beast Boy in to his mouth and literally chews him up and spits him out) That'll teach you to try to make a monkey out of me.

Raven: Beast Boy! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (Unleashes her full power upon the monster king, who shrugs it off)

Godzilla: Azarath Metrion Zinthos? What does that even mean? (Grabs Raven by her cloak) I like you, goth girl, so I'll make your death as quick as possible. (Throws her up in to the air and fires a super charged heat ray at her, vaporizing her, then turns his attention to the Mutos) Alright, Mutos, it's time to finish what we started millions of years ago. (Pummels Mutos repeatedly, then yanks off Muto 1's head, then blows up Muto 2's head with his heat ray, then proceeds to destroy the rest of the city, then returns to the sea)


End file.
